


More Than Us Now

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Hyunwoo always wants Minhyuk to be more than his partner in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came up after I saw [this](https://twitter.com/WikiKuroTsukki/status/640205124871266304) (yes, it should be Kurotsukki, but I turned it to Showhyuk).

The room smelled like sex and cigarettes. Hyunwoo didn’t even bother to put any clothes on first when he lit his cig, inhaling on it deeply. In bed was Minhyuk, already sleeping like a baby after their long, rough session. Hyunwoo smiled as he watched Minhyuk snuggling closer to the pillow—Minhyuk would always fall asleep right after sex, and his face was so peaceful and innocent, as though he didn’t do any sinful things before.

Smokes found their way escape through Hyunwoo’s lips while the owner of the well-built body leaned his back against the bed headboard. Minhyuk mumbled incoherently at the movement of the mattress, but wasn’t awake; Minhyuk wouldn’t even be awake if there was an earthquake right now, and Hyunwoo laughed lightly at the thoughts.

What happened between them was nothing more than sex. Friends with benefit, fuck buddies, people would give them such names. They met almost half a year ago in this one bar in the middle of Seoul, attracted to each other the moment their eyes crashed.

Hyunwoo remembered how he was allured by this white-haired male dancing alone among the crowds, looking completely like a little fairy. He could even still feel the sensation when Minhyuk landed his eyes on him, and those beautiful orbs were like magnets that pulled him closer and closer, never letting go.

They were dancing together that night. Hyunwoo would never forget how erotic Minhyuk was, body moving like it was made to seduce him. At first it was only chest meeting chest, hands roaming on each other’s bodies, but as the night grew even darker, it turned to be passionate kisses and needy sucks before they ended up in bed, tangled in lust.

Sometimes there would be times when Hyunwoo thought they should’ve just done it one time. One night stand would’ve been way better. He should’ve refused to do it for a second time with Minhyuk because, without him realizing, now he did it with feelings.

Hyunwoo didn’t know how he could fall for Minhyuk. He didn’t remember when he started thinking of Minhyuk as someone precious, someone he needed to protect. Hyunwoo’d never expected something that he thought a soft spot for Minhyuk would actually be more than what he’d ever imagined.

It was never his plan to fall in love with Minhyuk, but he did eventually. Hyunwoo loved Minhyuk’s smile and the way he laughed. He loved Minhyuk’s husky voice and how it would turn hoarse when the cute boy just woke up. He loved Minhyuk’s hair, even more when Minhyuk decided to dye it dark brown; it looked even fluffier and Hyunwoo couldn’t stop his own hands from touching it. He loved the younger’s soft, kind heart. He loved how smart Minhyuk was, even though sometimes Minhyuk could act so silly.

Hyunwoo loved it when Minhyuk said that he wouldn’t sleep with anyone but Hyunwoo, but hated it when the beautiful male said he wasn’t ready to have a relationship outside the bed. Hyunwoo knew Minhyuk had his personal reason and he respected that, but it still disappointed him and he hated it.

He wanted Minhyuk entirely, not only his body, and the fact that he couldn’t have him now sometimes made him upset.

Minhyuk shifting beside him interrupted his train of thoughts. Looking down, Hyunwoo felt that the uneasy feelings and the disappointment he had earlier turned into something soft and warm when Minhyuk woke up only to lay his head on Hyunwoo’s lap.

“What a pup,” Hyunwoo said gently as he started running his fingers through Minhyuk’s soft strands, though the latter was too sleepy to give a proper response.

Minhyuk was beautiful like this. With his eyes close, he wouldn’t know that Hyunwoo was staring at him in adoration. As a heavy sleeper, he wouldn’t know that Hyunwoo bent down to plant a loving kiss on his temple. In his deep slumber, he wouldn’t know that Hyunwoo kept chanting gentle ‘I love you’ like a prayer.

“I love you, Min.”

(Minhyuk muttered something that made Hyunwoo fall silent for a moment.

He didn’t want to believe that he just heard Minhyuk saying ‘I love you, too’ to him, though. “Impossible.”

Hyunwoo exhaled white smokes.)


End file.
